It is recognized that the coil bobbin configuration of a brushless alternator can have a significant effect on performance. Examples of unique coil bobbin configurations are U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,423 (Kuroda et al) entitled “Brushless Alternator Field Coil Bobbin Apparatus” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,759,838 (Bradfield et al) entitled “Coil Support For Rotating Electrical Machine.” There will hereinafter be described a unique coil bobbin that was developed to be both compact and inexpensive enough for large scale usage on industrial skid engine power units.